


His Most Trusted

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940's setting, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, DADA teacher Harry, Dark Harry, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Horror, Manipulative Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Horcruxes, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher Harry, Time Travel, Tom Riddle's Years at Hogwarts, Torture, back in time, mentor harry, parallel reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war against Voldemort, Hadria Potter realizes the worse thing the Wizarding World has ever faced is yet to come. The war against muggles breaks out and suddenly the Magical People find themselves on the brink of extinction. Now alone and immortal as the Master of Death, Hadria is in hiding. While trying to escape, she somehow finds herself more than seventy years in the past, before Tom Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts. She suddenly has the possibility of changing the past to improve the future, if only she can help shape Tom Riddle to become the leader the Wizarding World need. But first she needs to become His Most Trusted. FemHarry/Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Most Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> I CHANGED THE STORY, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. THE CONCEPT FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS REMAIN THE SAME SINCE FEMHARRY WILL BECOME TOM'S DEFENSE PROFESSOR AND THEN, LATER, HIS FIRST FOLLOWER. HOWEVER, IT WILL BEGIN IN TOM'S FIFTH YEAR INSTEAD OF HIS FIRST YEAR AND HADRIA ENDS UP IN THE PAST BY MISTAKE INSTEAD OF PLANNING IT, NOR SHE LIVED NUMEROUS LIVES LIKE IN THE PREVIOUS VERSION. HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY!
> 
> His Most Trusted
> 
> Summary: Years after the war against Voldemort, Hadria Potter realizes the worse thing the Wizarding World has ever faced is yet to come. The war against muggles breaks out and suddenly the Magical People find themselves on the brink of extinction. Now alone and immortal as the Master of Death, Hadria is in hiding. While trying to escape, she somehow finds herself more than seventy years in the past, before Tom Riddle's fifth year at Hogwarts. She suddenly has the possibility of changing the past to improve the future, if only she can help shape Tom Riddle to become the leader the Wizarding World need. But first she needs to become His Most Trusted.
> 
> Pairing: FemHarry/Tom Riddle. (Mention of Draco/FemHarry but Draco is dead before the story begins). NO UNDERAGE. Tom will be seventeen when they actually start a relationship.
> 
> Warnings: OOC!FemHarry, Dark!FemHarry, Manipulative!FemHarry, (Maybe)Evil!FemHarry. Violence, gore, sex scenes etc (It will be rated M for future scenes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter' or any of its characters, I'm not JK Rowling, and I don't MAKE MONEY by writing this story.

** **

**Prologue**

_March 2013_

It was almost time for her to move. She had stayed the night but dawn was just two hours away and she couldn't allow herself to stay more than that. Who knew where the Sentinels were now? Probably scouting the forest in search of her and others Magicals like her.

The forest itself – the Forest of Dean ironically, the one where she, Ron and Hermione had stayed during the Horcrux hunt – was full of traps, cages of electricity built to trap everyone who had magic inside them. Every wand became useless inside those things, apparition and portkeys equally impossible to execute. It was amazing how muggle technology had evolved in the last fifteen years. And how incredibly dangerous, ruthless and united they became when faced with a common enemy. All the major muggle Countries in the World, working together against the Magical communities. Their goal to wipe them all from the face of the earth.

If someone had told her fifteen years ago, after she had defeated Voldemort, that the next war the Wizarding World would have to face, would be against muggles, she wouldn't have believed them. It had been impossible at the time to think that the muggles, not only would they found out about them, but even went against them. And yet, it had happened.

When the war started, ten years ago, she had already been working at Hogwarts for three years as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Everybody had been surprised when she didn't become an Auror but the idea of working with the Ministry that had made her life a living hell for years and to keep fighting against Dark Wizards as a profession, was unbearable to think.

No, instead she had spent the first two years of her life doing nothing but study all those things she didn't have the time or opportunity while at Hogwarts. It wasn't easy, concentrating on her magical education with Voldemort chasing her for years after all.

She studied for her NEWTS independently at Grimmauld Place and after one year passed everything – even subjects like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, that she had never studied before – with flying colours. The second year she spent browsing the Black Family Library for ancient, dark tomes and her passion and deeper understanding of the Dark Arts began.

When then Headmistress McGonagall offered her the job of DADA teacher, she accepted graciously. It was also there that she met Draco Malfoy again – he had accepted Snape's old job as Potions Teacher – and where they fell in love.

If she thought about it, it was still absurd and it had certainly surprised a lot of people, especially Ron and Hermione. But she loved him and she was happy. They had even married, just a few months before the war started. Draco taught her so much about what it meant being part of an ancient family, he helped her shouldered the responsibility as Head of the Black Family. He taught her the history and traditions of the Pureblooded lines, the etiquette to behave well in society. He had taught her how to be the Lady Black that everyone expected her to be. But he especially taught her what it meant to be part of a family, even if it was just the two of them. And then he had died, killed by a group of muggle soldiers two years after the War started.

Before that moment, all she did was to defend herself and the people closed to her. She hated the situation but she didn't hate the muggles themselves. She thought they were just being ignorant and afraid. She was afraid to kill, she was afraid to use the real extent of her powers. After Draco's death, everything changed.

When Voldemort died, she hadn't realized what consequences were in store for her. She didn't realize how much of her magic was being used inside her body to fight the influence of the horcrux inside her. After the horcrux was destroyed, all her magic became free. And there was so much at her disposal now, so much that most of the time she didn't even have to utter a spell to obtain what she wanted. Her magic simply responded to her will with just a gesture of her hand. And then, of course, there was also the fact that, since she had acquired possession of all three Deathly Hallows, she had become – willing or not – the Master of Death. She hadn't known what it meant, nobody did. But she found out soon enough, when she stopped aging at 21 years old, and when not even the Avada Kedavra could kill her. She had become immortal. Ironic that she had obtained the one thing Voldemort had always wanted, without really doing anything to get it.

After Draco died, the war escalated even more, the muggle technology became more and more advanced, more dangerous and even their magic couldn't do much against it. The muggles soon found ways to nullify their magical wands with electric domes that worked even on wards, even those in Hogwarts, the more powerful, complex and ancient in the magical world. Soon, it didn't exist magical place that the muggles couldn't find and attack. Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, they all fell. And suddenly, there was nowhere to hide.

The magical people tried to resist for years but more and more fell. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, the Wesleys, the Order Members, the Hogwarts faculty, everyone died, all the people closest to her and soon she and only a bunch of them were left, all in hiding, all fighting to live another day, all waiting for the inevitable end.

Sure, the muggles couldn't kill her, but there were worse things than death and if they ever captured her…she didn't want to think what they would do to her.

That was the reason why she was there now, inside a tent, with all her possessions inside a bottomless shoulder bag, – even the entire content of her Gringotts vaults, she didn't want the muggles to take possession of the inheritance that her parents and godfather left her – ready to flee at a moment's notice.

A few minutes before dawn she put her tent inside the bag and started walking. A moment's distraction was all it took and she tripped on a wire, hidden on the ground by the vegatation around her. The cage was activated and the electric bars surrounded her. In a few minutes she knew, they would be there. She couldn't let them capture her. She couldn't use her wand, or apparate, or use a portkey, but she still had wandless magic. She pushed all her magic inside her against the electric bars, hoping desperately for a way to create a gap and be able to escape. The light of the two forces colliding was blinding. She kept going, closing her eyes and with sweat dripping down her forehead. Suddenly, a loud noise shook the area around them, the earth trembling at her feet and then an explosion. She was pushed against the opposite bars and then she knew no more.


End file.
